memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Legacy/Heavy Lies the Crown/Prologue
(Warp speed) The Legacy is fleeing from sector 785 after it was ambushed by three Xindi-Insectoid vessels as smoke puffs from a breach on her primary hull. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks and fires are erupting on the bridge as lights flicker along with the console screens, as Captain Peterson looks around his bridge. Report Captain Peterson says as he turns to his tactical officer. Lieutenant Veal looks at her console. So, far so good no sign of any Xindi vessels wait check that three Insectoid vessels coming up from behind Lieutenant Veal says as she looks at her console and then looks at the main viewer. Captain Peterson looks at the viewer as the ships are closing in on the Legacy and fire their weapons, the ship shakes harder and harder as sparks erupt from the ceiling and console displays. We're dropping out of warp Lieutenant Foster says as he looks at his console. (Space, outer edge of Sol) The Legacy emerges out of warp with fire puffing out of the big breach on the primary hull. (Main bridge, red alert) Crewmen are running from console to console trying to keep the systems online as he looks at his tactical officer. Report? Captain Peterson asked as he looks at Lieutenant Veal. She looks at the console. Warp drive is down, shields are down, we've got photon torpedoes but no phasers sickbay reports casualties 4 fatal, 5 wounded 12 critical Lieutenant Veal reports as she reports to Captain Peterson. (Deck 16, main engineering) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as Lieutenant Junior Grade Campanelli presses her combadge. Bridge that last hit knocked out our starboard nacelle offline the best I can give you is impulse and the Chief is dead Lieutenant Campanelli says as she looks at the dead body of the original chief engineer. Then a huge explosion erupts and she sees the conduit blew. Someone help me put that fire out before it reaches the anti-matter injectors Lieutenant Campanelli says as she points at the explosion. (Main bridge, red alert) Acknowledge Lieutenant I need you to work on getting our power systems back online keep me posted Captain Peterson says as he looks at the others. Peterson looks at Ensign Watson. Ensign maintain scans for any subspace vortexes we can't let the Xindi get the drop on us Captain Peterson says as he looks at Ensign Watson. She nods at the report then the console beeps as she reports. Sir, four subspace vortexes just opened four Xindi-Insectoid vessels on an intercept course Ensign Watson reports as she looks at her console then at Captain Peterson. Peterson looks at Mitchell. Lieutenant get us into the ring system Captain Peterson says as he looks at the young officer. He nods and inputs commands into the helm. (Space, Saturn rings) The Legacy enters the rings dodging both debris and weapons fire as the ship takes several more hits from the four Xindi vessels. (Main bridge, red alert) A huge shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling as wires drop down causing the Captain to fall from the Captain's chair as Commander Martin goes to him and checks his pulse and looks at the crew. He's dead Commander Martin says as she looks at the crew. The ship keeps shaking. Can we use the torpedoes like mines? Commander Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Veal. She looks at the console. Yeah but we need to shield them from the Xindi's sensors Lieutenant Veal says as she looks at her console then at Commander Martin. She thinks. Ensign vent warp plasma from the starboard nacelle that should screen the torpedoes from their sensors Commander Martin says as she looks at Ensign Watson. She inputs commands into the ops console. Venting plasma now Commander Ensign Watson says as she looks at her console then at Commander Martin. Elizabeth turns to Lieutenant Veal. Taris go Commander Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Veal. She inputs commands into the console to launch the torpedoes and have them dig into the rocks, as Commander Martin looks at the main viewer. Come on, come on Commander Martin says as she looks at the screen. The viewer shows that the four ships are in range. Now Commander Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Veal. She presses the button on her console. (Space, ring system) The torpedoes blow up taking the Insectoid vessels out. (Main bridge, red alert) Damn that was good now Mr. Foster get us out of here full impulse speed Commander Martin says as she sat in the XO chair. He nods at the order and inputs commands into the helm. Wait, oh come on we've got one Xindi-Insectoid vessel heading our way their charging their forward weapons array Lieutenant Veal says as she looks at her console. Commander Martin walks over to the helm and ops consoles. Mitchell can you get us out of here faster Commander Martin says as she's looks at the main viewer then at Lieutenant Foster. He looks at her. I'm trying Commander standby Lieutenant Foster says as he looks at her and then back at his console. (Space) The Legacy emerges out of the rings as the Insectoid vessel fires its torpedo causing as explosion and the ship flips around after the hit. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew is thrown about as the ship is flipping around as Lieutenant Foster crawls to the console to activate the maneuvering thrusters to adjust the ship's position. Coolant vents from the ceiling as the ship stops and powers down as the crew gets up and goes back to their consoles. Damage report Commander Martin says as she looks around the crew as the bridge is smoky. Lieutenant Veal reports. Main power is out its a miracle we're in one piece Commander Lieutenant Veal says as she looks at Commander Martin. Then they see the Insectoid vessel approach them. Commander I'm picking up another starship closing in its the Intrepid Ensign Watson says as she looks at her console then at Commander Martin. She activates the com panel. Captain Kira your timing couldn't be perfect Commander Martin says as she's happy about the Intrepid showing up. We were in the area, Commander says Typhuss over the com. (Space, edge of the Sol sector) The Intrepid drops out of warp and starts firing at the Insectoid vessel causing explosions along its outer hull. (Main bridge, red alert) Their causing massive damage to the Insectoid vessel Lieutenant Veal says as she looks at her console. Commander Martin smiles at that report. (Space, edge of Sol) The Intrepid flies over the Insectoid vessel still causing damage and its forced to retreat into a subspace vortex. (Main bridge, red alert) The Insectoid vessel has retreated Ensign Watson says as she looks at her console. Commander Martin sits in the xo chair and breathes. We're being hailed by the Intrepid Lieutenant Veal says as she looks at her console and then at Commander Martin. She looks at Veal and nods at her. On the viewer shows the bridge of the Intrepid. Thanks for your help sir Commander Martin says as she looks at the main viewer. No problem, you owe me one Commander, do you need help with repairs, I could send Commander Torres to help says Typhuss on the viewscreen.